


My Light in the Darkness

by Fangodess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but like in a really sweet and intimate way, klaus is just real touch starved, no angst really, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: He manages to get the majority of the grime off his body but as he begins to attempt to shove the clumps of mud out of his hair when suddenly Dave is behind him and he takes Klaus’s hands away from his head. “Here let me,” He murmurs, kissing Klaus’s shoulder.





	My Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i know this is short but i really love it and i might write another one that's set post season 1 when they've managed to stop the apocalypse and Klaus is able to manifest Dave and all of that. Thanks again to the Klave discord because i have no original ideas and the discord is where i get all my insperation from

Klaus was exhausted in his bones. He doesn’t know how they managed to pull together the money for a hotel room but he doesn’t care because that means he can get clean and he’s so dirty. He gets in before Dave, who he assumes he is rooming with, which mean he gets the shower first.

He manages to get the majority of the grime off his body but as he begins to attempt to shove the clumps of mud and sweat out of his hair Dave appears behind him and gently pulls Klaus’s hands away from his head. “Here let me,” He murmurs, kissing Klaus’s shoulder.

 Klaus is too tired to protest so he just closes his eyes and tilts his head back. Dave gently runs his hands through Klaus’s hair working out the mud and grime. He carefully untangles Klaus’s hair. Klaus realizes that at some point he must have started crying because Dave stops and turns him to cup his face. “Klaus?” he asks softly. Klaus is too overwhelmed to verbally respond so he just shakes his head before pushing his face into Dave’s hand. “Okay,” Dave mummers, kissing his forehead before continuing to clean Klaus’s hair. As he did, he kissed his shoulders and his back mumbling that everything was going to be okay and that Dave loved him so much and that he was amazing and so good.

Klaus shook and cried silently, his whole body leaning into the touch he desperately craved. When Dave managed to get the majority of the clumps of dirt and grime out of Klaus’s hair, he gently took Klaus the shoulders and mumbled, “here turn around,” before guiding him to face him. He tilted Klaus’s head back and washed his hair until long after the water ran clear. He racked his fingernails gently over Klaus’s scalp and massaged his head.

After a few minutes Klaus reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Here my turn.”

“No, you don’t have too you’re tired. I can do it,” Dave said.

“You’re tired too and you did it for me,” Klaus said. Dave stopped fighting and leaned his head back. Klaus took just as much care as Dave had with his hair.

When he turned Dave around to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, he realizes Dave is crying too. Klaus pauses for a moment and cups his face wiping away his tears. He leaned forward and carefully kissed him. It hit him how insane it is that he found love surrounded by all the war and death.

The love they found was one of the purest things Klaus had ever had in one of the ugliest places he had ever been. It would forever baffle him about what he did to deserve such tenderness. But right now, with Dave placing his hand on Klaus’s hip like that’s the only place it was ever meant to fit and the way Dave is pushing his forehead into Klaus’s he found that he couldn’t quite care what he did to deserve it because he got would take what he could get.


End file.
